


America in the Hands of an Angry England

by Hinata28h



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata28h/pseuds/Hinata28h
Summary: Based on the sermon, "Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God" by Jonathan Edwards. It was for an English assignment.Also posted on FF and Tumblr.





	America in the Hands of an Angry England

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> In the perspective of England to America.

I cannot believe your foolishness towards me, by far, you are the one who angers me so, even if thy brothers and France were to be combined. With you is when my eyes see the red of fire and only thinks to send you to the depths of hell. Dost thou find my raging fits of fury amusing? That it is funny when I am as red as thy rose¹, while thy anger is that of thorns. And as fate should put it, I am of the lightning that strikes horrendous fires, when the thunders roar aggressively, while my rains are of those hectic tears that shed over my land. Yet, the ocean knows to reflect the unstable waves and throws storms around its waters and drowns its dreadful howls. Thou feel as if I am a bomb ready to burst out in treacherous flames and that those flames are of poisonous rants. I shall not look at ye without the remembrance of thy grudge upon thee or will I lash out in sworn drunken rage as thou cannot hold thy liquor well.

I might as well been the one to find ye, for it was I who raised you as my brother, my colony of British America. I gave you your words, knowledge, and culture. Was it not I who helped you learn of the outside world? And yet ye repays me of betrayal! Thou hast rebelled against thee and throws thy precious tea, thy tea, overboard. Then thou declares war against thy king and I, proclaiming to be your own on a selfish whim. Why must you be so insufferable and not stay with my empire? However, not only have you fought against me, thou decides to change thy words and culture as well. To Americanize what I have given you and make it your own, just to spite thee? An egotistical brat you are, greedily taking what is not yours. Claiming to be a great land, do not make a mockery of me. Do not test me you self-centered fool.

Thou should hast forgotten about this ridiculous dream and return to me. To simply give up and come back to my kingdom and rejoin to your brothers once again, in the much better past. Why would you want to be independent and fight by yourself when you could have stayed next to me and fight together? If you were to be a good un-stubborn colony, thine relations wouldn't hath gone to term-oil and we would not hath gotten into a bloody war. And if ye dost not return to thy kingdom, ought you lose you obnoxious pride and apologize upon thy actions? For hundreds of years I have been grieving over this accursed past, while thou dost not seem to care and play the hero for others! Why must you be so daft? Just stop this mad charade and I will give mercy to thy soul and forget this little mishap.

If thou dost not apologize, rejoin me, or at least feel the pang of guilt, have it that I shall personally put a curse on ye. That you should endure the full scorching wrath of England and understand what it means when I am part of  _Great_  Britain. And thou will not go easy upon ye even if thou was once my brother. May it be that you feel that blazing heat of war and see the darkness that lies in its path, in the infamous barren land that waits for you alone. Never must you test my patience, for it was I, along with my brothers, who once owned 1/3 of the world and its wealth. I have been in more battles then you can think of and I shall not hesitate if I should go ahead and fight you. I will make you plead for pity and sympathy, but alas will all be too late, for thou shall rue the day ye left thy rule and command.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ - England's national flower is the rose  
> It looks a lot longer and simpler when 12 font Times New Roman and double spaced.


End file.
